Giorgio Armani
Giorgio Armani S.P.A. is an international Italian fashion house that designs, manufactures, distributes, and retails haute couture, ready-to-wear, leather goods, shoes, watches, jewelry, accessories, eyewear, cosmetics, and home interiors. The brand markets these products under several, highly specialized sub-labels including Giorgio Armani, Armani Collezioni, Emporio Armani, Armani Jeans, Armani|Exchange, Armani Junior, and Armani/Casa. Accessories Giorgio_Armani_Clutch_with_resin_detail.jpg 8-8-12 Out In New York City 002.jpg|(Aug 7, 2012) Armani Exchange (A|X) A|X Armani Exchange''debuted in 1991 in the United States. It is the most "accessible" Armani brand with 234 stores in 26 countries and is available online. Armani Exchange sunglasses.png 3-27-08 C. Flanigan 002.jpg|(Mar 27, 2008) Armani Privé (Haute couture) Armani Privé is the ''haute couture (also known as HC) collection of Giorgio Armani created in 2005. All the pieces brought from a Privé collection are sewn and fitted for the customer. Spring/Summer 2009 collection Armani_Prive_Spring_2009_Couture_Pearl_Necklace.png 12_December_2010_Madrid_001.png|(Dec 11, 2010) Leaving Resteraunt in Paris 3.png|(Dec 12, 2010) Spring/Summer 2010 collection Armani Prive Spring 2010 HC Wave Suit.jpg File:Marco Grob 02.png|Marco Grob (Mar 5, 2010) File:Marco Grob 04.JPG|(Mar 5, 2010) Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 5, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection 0147.jpg|[A] Screen+Shot+2011-11-21+at+9.57.33+PM.png|Alan Carr: Chatty Man (Nov 16, 2011) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Armani Privé. Fall/Winter 2011 "Hommage au Japon" collection armani-prive-fall-2011-hc-black-velvet-gown-profile.jpg gagathanksgivingbtw.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) Custom Grammy Arrival Sketch.jpg|1 File:Red Carpet 2.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Grammys 8.jpg Armani Privé Sketch 2010 002.png File:Grammys_2.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Grammys 6.jpg TMB-Armani01.jpg 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg|Monster Ball Armani Privé Sketch 2010 003.png File:Lady Gaga Grammys.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Armani Privé Sketch 2010 001.png Bdr.JPG|Monster Ball (Feb 18, 2010) File:Grammys 9.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) 52nd_Grammy_After_Party_001.png|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) MET.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (May 3, 2010) 100521-Aftershow with Sara Nataf-Andre Saraiva-Jen-Eymere-with-Gaga.jpg|(May 21, 2010) June 22, 2010 001.png|(Jun 22, 2010) TMB-Armani02.jpg BadRomance-Armani.png|Monster Ball Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png The Monster Ball Armani Privé Bad Romance 001.jpg adkd3b.jpg|Monster Ball Armani Shades sketch.png Giorgi-armani-lady-gaga-monster-ball.jpg 3 (11).jpg|Monster Ball Armani-prive-platform-shoes-profile.jpg Armani-LivingDress-Shoes.jpg|Monster Ball normal_034-the-fame-org.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 5, 2011) LondonAirport.jpg|(Mar 6, 2010) May 20 2010 001.jpg|(May 20, 2010) Shopping in Milan.png|(Dec 3, 2010) Hoof Hat.jpg|(Feb 25, 2010) American Idol Dress Sketch.jpg American Idol Dress.jpg|American Idol (Mar 5, 2010) GAGAVAN1.jpg|Nick Knight VMA 2010 Sketch.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_01.jpg|Video Music Awards (Sep 13, 2010) LGsuitMTV2010.jpg GoodMorningAmerica-Armani.jpg|Good Morning America (May 27, 2011) sy925b81-550x274.jpg|Bambi Awards (Nov 10, 2011) KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-03.jpg|(Dec 3, 2011) Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-04.jpg Armani Privé Government Hooker Outfit.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-03.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 002.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-01.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 003.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour #Corset dress, catsuit with Swarovski crystal, shoes, star, booties ##The dress was and catsuit was used for Giorgio Armani Red Carpet Retrospective exhibition in March of 2010. #One of the copies of the tour was featured in an "Emporio Armani" store in Italy. Emporio Armani Spring 2011 Menswear collection Alejandro Dancers Sketch.jpg Alejandro Dancers.jpg|"Alejandro" Custom suit The Today Show.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) Giorgio Armani (Ready-to-wear) Giorgio Armani label was the first created in 1975. The collections are of the Ready-to-wear (often abbreviated RTW) type. Spring/Summer 2010 collection 00210m.jpg Kenneth Willardt 21.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) 00020m-1.jpg The Today Show 2.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2012 collection Giorgio_Armani_Fall_2012_RTW_Fuschia_fur.jpg 8-7-12 Shopping at Giorgio Armani 001.jpg|(Aug 7, 2012) 8-8-12 Out In New York City 002.jpg|(Aug 7, 2012) Giorgio Armani Beauty Mario2.jpg|Mario Testino (June 22, 2009) #Sheer lipstick No. 32 Haute Pink (2009 collection) Gaga with the Armani's family (Dec 5, 2010) Gaga&Armani.jpg|Giorgio LadyGaga_RobertaArmani-1.jpg|Roberta Reference *Official website *Armani Exchange official website *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga and Elton John wear outfits by Giorgio Armani for 2010 Grammy Award Ceremony *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Giorgio Armani suit on the first day of the 2010 London Fashion Week *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfits by Armani Prive for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by Giorgio Armani when leaving London in March of 2010 *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfit by Giorgio Armani for March 5, 2010, appearance and performance on the Friday Night with Jonathan Ross show Category:Designers